FernGully: The Last Rainforest Trailer/Transcript
Trailer #1 *(1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) *Narrator: Just beyond your dreams, there is a secret world where every sound is a song, every tree is a home, and humans exist only in fairy tales. Until now... *Crysta: Are you really a human? *Zak: Last time I checked. *Narrator: This is the tale of a magical place, where high flying creatures... *Batty Koda: I'm blind! Oh, no! I can see, it's a miracle! *Narrator: Will reach deep into your heart. *Zak: I'm Zak. *Crysta: I'm Crysta. *(Zak is falling from the fruit vine) *Narrator: 20th Century Fox invite you to witness the wonder. *Zak: This is so incredible! *Narrator: Spread the word. *Crysta: How can you live without trees? *Narrator: And plant the seed to save the place called... *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *(Coming Soon to Theatres Everywhere) Trailer #2 *(1981-1994 20th Century Fox) *Narrator: Just beyond your dreams, there is a secret world where every sound is a song, every tree is a home, and humans exist only in fairy tales. Until now... *(Crysta shrinks Zak) *Narrator: This is the tale of a magical place. *Zak: You shrank me? *Crysta: Yeah. *Batty Koda: Catches on quick, doesn't he? *Crysta: Are you really a human? *Zak: I'm Zak. *Crysta: I'm Crysta. *Narrator: Where high flying creatures... *Batty Koda: I'm blind! Oh, no! I can see, it's a miracle! *(Crysta hugs Pips, looking kind of weird) *Narrator: Will reach deep into your heart. *(Zak and Crysta race to the water shapes, having fun) *Narrator: But now, this most enchanted place, is about to face its greatest threat. *(The tree gets cut by the Tony and Ralph's leverel and Crysta is shocked) *(Claws from the leverel picks up the tree, and the other fairies and animals were afraid) *(Hexxus rose up, aiming to take over the leverel) *Narrator: Join their struggle for survival... *Zak: Stop! Batty, let's go! *Narrator: ...in this celebration of life. *(Zak falls while trying to stop the Beetle Boys) *Narrator: 20th Century Fox invite you to witness the wonder. *Zak: This is so incredible! *Narrator: Spread the word. *Crysta: How can you live without trees? *Narrator: And plant the seed to save the place called... *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *(Coming this Easter) Trailer #3 *(1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) *Raffi: (Singing) It's raining like magic... *Narrator: Deep in the heart of the forest, there is a magical world where the wondrous creatures play the dayway. *(Batty Koda slams onto a tree) *Batty Koda: Red light. *(Batty Koda hits another tree) *Batty Koda: Red light again. *Narrator: And where a unusual girl named Crysta dreamt of far away places. *Batty Koda: Hey! Where'd you going? *Narrator: Until the day, Crysta ignored the warnings of her friends. *Pips: Crysta, stop! *Narrator: And flew where no one have flown before. There, she made a huge discovery. *(Zak is chasing Crysta) *Batty Koda: HUMAN! AAAAH! *(Zak opens his hands to see Crysta glowing as the tree came falling down) *Zak: Huh? *Crysta: Look out! *(Crystal shrinks Zak, causing him to let out a high-pitched scream) *Zak: You shrank me? *Crysta: Yeah. *Batty Koda: Catches on quick, doesn't he? *Crysta: Are you really a human? *Zak: I'm Zak. *Crysta: I'm Crysta. *(The Beetle Boys are holding Zak) *Crysta: This weird creature is a human. *Crysta's Father: Don't you think you're a little old to believe in human tales? *Batty Koda: Humans don't have tails. They have big, big bottoms that they were with bad shorts. *(Zak landed on a snail, and is chased by Goanna who ate the snail) *Narrator: Now, Zak is rocking and rolling with a reptitle. *Goanna: (Singing) If I'm gonna eat somebody, it might as well be you. *Narrator: Blasting off with the Beetle Boys. *(The Beetle Boys crashed into some fruit) *(Zak gets hit by falling fruit, causing the leaf he was standing on to snap off and fly around) *Zak: Oh! Aah! *Narrator: Hanging ten on a falling leaf. *Zak: (Yelling) *Narrator: And swinging around with a bat who's totally batty. *(Batty slammed into a tree, and landed on the ground) *Batty Koda: Oh! Ow! I'm blind! Oh, no! I can see! It's a miracle! *(Tony and Ralph's leverel is cutting a tree) *Narrator: But with Zak, came other humans. *Ralph: You see Zak anywhere? *Tony: No, he probably cut out earlier. *(Tony pushes the switch as Hexxus rose from the top of the leverel) *Narrator: Who accidentally released an evil force named Hexxus. *Tony, Ralph: (Screaming) *Batty Koda: There goes the neighborhood. *Narrator: Now, to get back to his world, Zak must help Crysta find the courage. *Crysta: We got no place to go! *Narrator: And the magical power to save her world. *Batty Koda: Oh, all right, Gunny! We're going to war! *(The fairies form a tree) *Zak: Batty, let's go! *Batty Koda: Aye-aye, Captain! *Narrator: 20th Century Fox invite you to witness the wonder, the music and the adventure of a place worlds away from anything you've ever seen. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully, featuring new songs from Elton John, Sheena Easton, Tone Loc, Raffi and many more. *(Coming April 10th to Theatres Everywhere) Trailer #4 *(1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) *(Crysta is flying around FernGully, and first sees Zak) *Narrator: From the moment Zak set firm in the forest. *(Crysta shrinks Zak) *Narrator: An ordinary summer became an extraordinary adventure. *(Zak flies on a leaf after being hit by falling fruit, dodges the snake and is chased by Goanna) *Narrator: Now, he's entered a hidden kingdom of magical creatures. *(Zak fell from the boat on the water and gets caught by the Beetle Boys) *Narrator: With mystical powers. *(Zak carries Crystal and she disappears) *Narrator: There's Crysta who hasn't like mastered her magic. *(Crysta tries to restore Zak to his true size, leading to shape-shifting mistakes) *(The Beetle Boys crashed into some fruit) *Narrator: Pips, her jealous friend. *(Pips corners Zak) *Narrator: And Batty, their cockeyed companion. *Hexxus: (Sinister laughing) *Narrator: But it's Zak who must rescue them all from Hexxus. *Batty Koda: (Shrieking) *Narrator: The evil force who threatens their world. *(Zak, Batty Koda and the faires gets ready for battle) *Narrator: Come along on this thrilling journey filled with excitement, fantasy and fun in this courageous struggle to save their home. *(Title of the movie appears) *Narrator: FernGully... *(Zak and Crysta give a hug) *Narrator: ...The Last Rainforest. *(Now Playing At A Theatre Near You)